


Red Riding Rapunzel

by Tlover



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlover/pseuds/Tlover
Summary: AU where Rapunzel is Red riding hood and has the powers to turn into a wolf.
Relationships: NewDream, Rapunzel and Eugene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel stood in the middle of her room. Her clothes tattered, her red cloak covering her from head to toe, her droopy eyelids facing the ground. And her stepmother Queen Gothel, stood across from her. She walked up to the Princess and patted her head, “Now now darling. I know what we did to those Dark Kingdom soldiers were drastic, but you know what they say, drastic times must call for drastic measures.”  
“You mean what I did to them.” Rapunzel’s voice was hoarse. Rapunzel’s hair gave her the weird power to turn into a wolf. A wolf with a howl that could either destroy or heal depending on how it was used. And it was not used to heal.  
Years ago, Gothel stole the Moonstone from the Dark Kingdom to use for her own power. Rapunzel had been blessed with the power of the Sundrop when she was sick as a young child and needed it to heal her. And it gave her the power to turn into an animal that can protect her kingdom, but so far it's done more damage than protection. Gothel took the Moonstone and sowed it onto the red cloak, to which she gave to Rapunzel. Adding more control to Rapunzel’s powers. As long as she wore the cloak she could keep her powers under control.  
Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Ever since her father died, the kingdom had fallen into a dark place. And it became even worse when the Dark Kingdom waged a war against Corona. And now Gothel was using Rapunzel to kill the soldiers who fought her. “Why don’t we just return the Moonstone to them. Literally all of this nonsense, this war could come to an end if we just give them back their Moonstone.”  
Gothel looked at the mirror, practically distracted by her beauty, “Oh Rapunzel do you hear yourself? That would be showing a sign of weakness. If we just simply gave back the Moonstone then we’d lose the game. Our people would think we can’t handle ourselves. Do you understand Rapunzel?”  
Rapunzel sighed, “Yes.”  
“Yes, what?”  
“Yes mother,” Rapunzel growled. She hated calling her that word. She was not her mother and certainly wouldn’t make a good one to anybody else. No one could ever replace her real loving mother.  
________  
Rapunzel and Cassandra took a stroll in the capital. It was a lovely day and usually a walk would help clear her thoughts and help her feel at peace during the war. Cassandra was found by Gothel many years ago alone in a cabin. She took her in and assigned her to be Rapunzel’s lady in waiting, but Rapunzel could see more in her. Cassandra was very skilled in fighting and she offered help to Rapunzel whenever they faced danger.  
“I know it’s not my place your majesty but maybe you should finally take charge and take the Queen down.”  
“I can’t do that Cassandra, she’s the Queen.”  
“Step-mother. She was not born into this kingdom and just re-married. She’s no more a queen of this kingdom than you are.”  
“I know but-” A glass window broke before Cassandra could finish her sentence.  
Out of the window jumped out the famous Eugene Fitzherbert! The most wretched thief in the kingdom. Eugene had been chased down for at least a decade and had never been caught.  
“Stop thief!” A man called.  
Cassandra crossed her arms “There goes that thief again.”  
“You know I always thought he was kind of handsome,” Rapunzel smirked.  
“Should I even be surprised,” Cassandra stated, “Wolf chase?”  
Rapunzel is already untying her cloak, “Wolf chase. Hold my cloak!”  
Rapunzel hands the cloak to Cassandra and takes off. As she ran and followed the legendary thief she quickly transformed into the wolf. A black wolf with Corona’s emblem of it. The sun. She barked at the people to move out of her way to catch Eugene.  
Eugene looked behind and screamed at a high pitch. Was that a wolf chasing him?? He had heard about a wolf in the kingdom that is used to protect Corona from thieves and rivals but they sure sent it out quickly. Eugene tried running faster and faster. He eyed the candy shoppe and ran inside. Rapunzel arched her eyebrow, “What does the thief want candy for?”  
Eugene grabbed a bag of marshmallows and some chocolate and ran back outside. Rapunzel barked at Eugene to stop. She didn’t want to use her howl on him, knowing how much destruction that could cause. Eugene was almost close to the forest, and turned to a street corner, cutting the wolf off. Rapunzel narrowed her green wolf like eyes. She caught a scent. Possibly the thief. Rapunzel looked at the alleyway. The scent was strong over there. She walked in and growled.  
“Rapunzel!” Cassandra had finally caught up to her friend. She caught her breath, “You are so hard to keep up with on four legs. Come on, we better get back to the castle.” Cassandra put the cloak on top of the wolf and Rapunzel was back to a regular girl again.  
“But the thief?”  
“Just forget him. It’s getting dark. We better get back before the Queen realizes we’re still gone.” Rapunzel took one last look at the forest and sighed. She was right. Gothel did not like it when Rapunzel was out too late, “Okay,” she said feeling defeated.  
From the shadows in the alleyway, Eugene snickered, and when the princess and her confidant were gone, he headed for the forest.  
_______  
That night in the castle, Rapunzel packed her satchel with a couple of apples and a canteen of water. She was not going to let that thief walk scot-free with the stolen items. She also planned to visit the camp where the Dark King set up to return the Moonstone to him. “It’s time we end the war.”  
Before she left her room, she found Cassandra standing at her doorway.  
Rapunzel sighed, “Cassandra I know what you’re thinking-”  
Cass signaled her to stop, “I’m not going to stop you. I’m going to help you. I believe in what you're doing. I can help you sneak out and cover for you.”  
Rapunzel relieved, “Thank you so much Cass, but what if Gothel catches you? I don’t want to be responsible for your capture.”  
“What you’re doing is for the good of your kingdom. And if I get captured, then at least I know it was for a good cause.” Rapunzel smiled, “Plus I know you. You don’t stop until you get what you want. I trust you’ll save this kingdom.” Rapunzel hugged Cassandra and Cassandra led her to the secret passageway underneath the castle.  
Rapunzel snuck into the stables to get Maximus, “Come on Maximus. Let’s go save our kingdom.” Rapunzel rode her horse and galloped off into the forest.  
————  
Rapunzel and Maximus rode deep into the forest. She leapt off and heard a voice,  
“Then Flynn Rider pulled the element of surprise and knocked the knight with the helm of his sword!”  
Rapunzel gasped. “That voice sounds familiar.” She jumped off Maximus and followed the noise. She came across a campfire. There, she saw the thief. It was him! Rapunzel quickly took off the cloak and put it on the saddle, where Maximus can easily put it back on her. Rapunzel transformed into the wolf and snuck behind a tree. She listened as Eugene told the Tales of Flynnigian Rider to three young children sitting around the fire. He was telling the story to the kids.  
Rapunzel listened in on the story Eugene was telling. The way he acted out the characters and narrated the plot of the story was so entertaining, she was getting sucked in. Something about a man telling stories to kids warmed her heart. And then Eugene closed the book. “Alright kids! Who wants s’mores?”  
The kids all cheered “US!”  
Eugene pulled out of his bag marshmallows and chocolate.  
Rapunzel raises her eyebrows, “The treats he stole from the candy shoppe! Those weren’t for him! Those were for the children,” Rapunzel smiled a bit. This thief wasn't stealing to fulfill his own desires. He was stealing to feed the children.  
Rapunzel got lost in the story when she didn’t realize the boy who had walked up to her.  
The boy took off his hood, he had a blue hairstripe and black hair. The two other little girls were hiding behind him, frightened.  
“A wolf,” Varian’s voice trembled.  
Rapunzel growled. Trying to show she was the bigger person er… uh wolf.  
Apparently she had scared the boy, “EUGENE!” He cried.  
“Varian what is it?” Eugene came running to the kids and gasped. “Oh no it’s that wolf again,” Eugene groaned.  
Rapunzel growled at him, “Return what you stole you thief!!”  
“The wolf talks!! And it’s a she!”  
Rapunzel arched her eyebrow but then remembered no one in the kingdom knows that she, the princess, is the wolf. Rapunzel crosses her eyebrows and growls, so far it looked like the only ones scared were the kids. Eugene stood deadpanned. A talking wolf really caught him off guard and no longer scared him, but he had to do something to calm the kids down. “Aw come on look kids, she’s not all bad.” Eugene reaches out his hand to touch her. He patted her fur gently. Rapunzel is surprised. This is the first time others showed kindness to her as a wolf. Whenever her people saw her wolf form, they would flee, mostly because of her reputation of fighting the Dark soldiers. This actually felt nice, comfortable even. She nuzzles Eugene’s hand.  
Eugene smiled at his kids, “You see, nothing to be afraid of.”  
The girls walked up and pet the wolf. Rapunzel smiled. She really enjoyed being petted by the kids.  
Varian still stood fearful. Eugene reassured, “Varian, buddy come on. Don’t be scared.” Eugene took Varian’s hand and placed it on Rapunzel’s nose. Varian smiled when Rapunzel nuzzled his hand. Varian giggled.  
Maximus came by and Eugene groaned, “Ohhhhh come on, how many palace animals have been sent to find me??” Eugene placed his hands on his hips.  
Maximus took the red cloak by his mouth and dropped it on the wolf. She then transformed into her human self. Eugene and the kids stood surprised. “We were in the presence of the Princess!! Wha- You’re the wolf? THE WOLF?”  
Rapunzel giggled, “Surprise?” She shrugged. Eugene stood with his mouth ajar. He couldn’t believe it! Earlier today he was being chased by the Princess and she stood right before him.  
“Please don’t freak out!” Rapunzel told him.  
“I’m not freaking out,” Eugene grits his teeth.  
The kids are excited. They got to meet the Princess. “Princess Rapunzel! It’s so cool to meet you,” the young black haired girl spoke.  
“I think that’s really cool you’re a wolf,” said the red haired girl timidly.  
“Thank you,” Rapunzel smiled at the young girl. That was the first time someone ever complimented her on her wolf powers.  
“I’m Kiera,” the black haired girl said, “And this is Catelina.”  
“Hi. I’m Varian.” Varian introduced himself.  
Rapunzel smiled, “Nice to meet you Varian.”  
Eugene looked at the Princess in awe. He always thought she was cute and kind. She should be the Queen of Corona, not that wicked woman who practically started a war with a rival kingdom.  
“Kids I think it's time for you to go to bed.” Eugene said.  
“But I’m not tired.” Kiera whined but Catelina and Varian could pick up the hints their guardian was sending them. They dragged Kiera away and went to sleep.  
Eugene gestured to the campfire, “Come on. Why don’t you have some s’mores?”  
“So that’s why you stole those treats,” Rapunzel said.  
“Yeah. I thought the kids could use some sweet treats to eat tonight.” Rapunzel sat next to him.  
“I’m not some selfish thief who steals for himself, well not anymore anyway.” Rapunzel looked at him, the fire glowed in part of her face. “I used to be alone for a long time, until I found Kiera and Catelina one day trying to steal fruit for themselves but they got caught. I thought I’d help them out and get them the fruit. It was then I asked them if they wanted to stay with me and they agreed. We basically became a family and I started stealing more for them so I could feed them and keep them safe.”  
“What about Varian?” Rapunzel asked.  
Eugene sighed, “That’s a sadder story. I found him a month ago in Old Corona village. I was robbing this one house that seemed abandoned but actually had a kid in it. It was actually his home but he was the only one there.” Eugene looked over to Varian, who fell asleep against the tree trunk, with Kiera and Catelina sleeping on both sides of his shoulders, “The Queen found out Varian’s father was an undercover knight from the Dark Kingdom and ordered him killed.”  
Rapunzel gasped. She never knew about her mother ordering one of their royal subjects to be killed, “Gothel never told me about that.”  
“Yeah anyway, I asked him if he would like to come with me and he accepted my hand and now I have three young orphans to take care of.”  
“Why didn’t you just take them to the orphanage?”  
“Because why take them to the orphanage to wait for a family to take them when we can be one big family.”  
Rapunzel was struck by awe hearing that answer. Her cheeks rose and Eugene smiled back at her.  
“Soooo what about you? Does your mother know you’re out here?” Rapunzel frowned, “That woman is not my mother! More like a monster. She uses my wolf powers to attack the Dark soldiers and I’ve killed more than I want to admit,” Rapunzel’s voice cracked. “I always have to wear this cloak to keep my powers intact. She stole the Moonstone to counteract the Sundrop’s powers of the wolf. As long as I wear this cloak with the Moonstone I can keep my powers in check. I got really sick as a young child and when Gothel found the Sunflower she turned it into a remedy for me to drink. It cured me but it gave me these powers. As long as I don’t cut my hair, I keep the powers. Only at night I would turn back into a human. She always told me people would never accept me as a wolf and she’s right! I mean people are always afraid when they come near me.”  
“Well of course. If they knew you were their Princess they wouldn’t be scared. They’d be safe. There’s no need to hide the wolf in you.”  
“Thanks,” Rapunzel spoke.  
Eugene blushed. “Ahem. You know you can take some of these valuables. They’re not that important anyway. I just needed to-”  
Rapunzel waved her hands, “Oh no no no keep them. It sounds like you need them more than the shopkeeper.”  
Eugene smirked, “This is because you found out I have kids to take care of and feed isn’t it?”  
Rapunzel could not cover her lies, “No. No. It’s not that it’s…” but she could not think of anything. She sighed, “Yes.”  
Eugene changed the subject, feeling bashful of his noble intentions, “So uh, what do you plan to do next?”  
“I’m going to give back the Moonstone to the Dark King. And end this war.”  
“Won’t that mean you lose control of your wolf powers?”  
“Yes, but that also means I can live as the wolf I want to be.”  
“Do you even want to be the wolf?”  
“Well I- I mean it’s fun and useful to protect my kingdom, but it would be nice to live as a normal girl.” Rapunzel looked at Eugene. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Eugene lost her eyes, “Well wolf or no wolf, I still think you are an amazing person.”  
Rapunzel schooched in a little closer to him, “And you’re not so bad yourself.”  
______  
From the Evil Queen’s magic mirror, Gothel watched in disgust as Rapunzel interacted with that street rat! “So she wants to give the Moonstone back to that idiot of a King! Not on my watch!”  
Cassandra was being held by the guards in the doorway. The Stabbington brothers were recruited by the Queen to carry out a special plan to get the Moonstone back.  
“What are you planning?” Cassandra growled, “Rapunzel would just steal the Moonstone away from you again. She’s too persistent for your tricks!”  
“Oh I know, which is why she’s going to hand it to me personally.” She snapped, signaling the Stabbingtons to let Cassandra go and listen to her, “What is it you wish for, your majesty?” The one with the eyepatch asked.  
“See those three kids sleeping near the tree. It’s obvious they mean so much to this fellow thief. And I know Rapunzel is too kind to let such terrible things happen to her subjects, no matter where they come from.”  
Cass, horrified, “No! Leave those kids alone!”  
The Stabbingtons bowed and left the room to carry out the orders.  
Gothel then pushed Cassandra on the ground, “Sorry dearie but I can’t let you interrupt my plans.” She slams the door shut. Cass runs to the door, pulling the handle but the door is locked. She was stuck in Gothel’s room. She had to find some way to warn Rapunzel of the Queen’s plans. She grabbed some paper and a pen and wrote a warning. She went out to the balcony and whistled. Flying into the balcony, came Owl, her pet. “Find Rapunzel and get this to her.” Owl took it and flew off. All she could do now is hope.  
_______  
The fire went out and everyone had fallen asleep. Rapunzel fell asleep on Eugene’s chest, and Varian and the girls still slept by the tree. A stick breaking woke up Varian, “Huh?” A large hand covered his mouth, keeping him from screaming. One of the Stabbingtons had him, the other held Kiera and Catelina. The Stabbingtons shushed their moans. And quietly walked away from the campsite.  
________  
Rapunzel fluttered her eyes and gasped when she found herself lying on the ground. Eugene was gone. Did he leave her here alone? Where did he go?  
“Rapunzel!” She heard Eugene’s cries and got up. She saw him standing near a tree. His hair was a mess and he was panicking.  
“Eugene what-what’s going on?” Rapunzel asked.  
“The kids,” Eugene said, “I don’t know where they are! Where they went!” He was distraught.  
Rapunzel started panicking too. Where could the kids have possibly gone? An owl then came flying past them, “Whoa!” Rapunzel recognized that bird, “Owl?”  
“What?” Eugene said, freaking out.  
“It’s my friend’s pet!” She saw a piece of paper in his talons, “Oh Owl, come down here!” Owl flew down to Rapunzel and she took the note. “No!” Rapunzel’s worry increased.  
Still freaking out, Eugene, “What! What does it say?”  
“The Queen ordered Varian, Kiera, and Catelina kidnapped.”  
Those words did not make the situation better, “What! The Queen has my kids! She took them! Wha- what does she want? Why would she take them?”  
“It’s an ultimatum. She wants the Moonstone back in exchange for the kids.”  
Eugene stopped pacing, realizing how serious this situation really is, “Oh.” Rapunzel cringed. She knew this would include a heavy decision to make. It was either give the Moonstone to the King and end the war, or give the Moonstone to Gothel and save the kids. She was in a tough spot.  
Eugene did not want to make this harder on her. “Look Rapunzel. She has my kids. And Varian is descended from the Dark Kingdom, who knows what she’ll do to him!”  
Rapunzel didn’t even think of that. “I know it looks bad, um...uh,” For the first time Rapunzel didn’t have a plan. She had to save her kingdom, but she couldn’t let those kids suffer for her actions. Her kingdom could survive another day with war. Or would they? No. This is what Gothel wants. Gothel wants her to be weak. She wants her to just give in. She is determined to get the kids back and still return the Moonstone. “No we are going to end the war and save the kids!”  
Eugene looked at her, jaw dropped, “A princess does not simply give in. A princess fights.” Rapunzel took off her cloak, “And I’m not backing down!” Her voice was rough as she transformed into the wolf. Rapunzel picked up the cloak in her mouth and rushed to the castle, with Maximus and Owl following behind.  
Eugene smiled, “Wow! She’s awesome!!” He ran and followed.  
_______  
Varian, Kiera, and Catelina were tied and lined up against the wall. All terrified as Gothel paced back and forth waiting for them. She chuckled looking at the kids, she recognized Varian, “Oh I remember you. You were the son of that traitor who harbored himself in my kingdom! To spy on me!!” Varian moved his head away from Gothel’s hands. “Oh I’m going to enjoy getting rid of you.” Varian winced as Gothel’s sharp nails scratched his chin.  
The door flew open and a wolf pinned Gothel down. Gothel stared at her in fear, “Rapunzel! What are you doing? Where’s your cloak?” Rapunzel said nothing. Just growled at her stepmother, staring intensely at her. Cassandra came running into the room with the cloak. She threw it on Rapunzel and it transformed her back, “It’s over Gothel!”  
Gothel shifted her eyes at Cass and Rapunzel, she then scoffed, “Oh please Rapunzel I know you. Your compassion always gets the best of you. You’re just going to hand the cloak back to me and everything will go back to normal.”  
Rapunzel tapped her chin all smug, “Hmmm now what was it you said earlier to me? That just simply handing things over is a sign of weakness.” Gothel widened her eyes. Rapunzel used her own words against her.  
“Cassandra! Hand me the scissors!” Cassandra tosses her the scissors. “I am no longer under your control Gothel!” Rapunzel cut her hair, changing the color to brown and short.  
Gothel screamed, “NO!”  
Rapunzel smug, took off the cloak and pulled the Moonstone off and threw the cloak into the fire, burning it.  
Gothel looked at her mad, “Do you realize what you’ve done?” She pulls out a knife. “You just sealed these kids’ fates.”  
“Wouldn’t be too sure about that,” a high pitched voice spoke from behind Gothel. Gothel whirled around and saw that Eugene had already untied the kids.  
Rapunzel leaned to meet his face, “Finally! I was wondering what took you so long?”  
“Eh, personally I like to enter through the window. No one ever checks the window.” Eugene giggled.  
“Rapunzel yelled, “Guards!” The guards came in and seized Gothel.  
Gothel tried backing away but the guards grabbed her, “Wait a minute! I am your Queen! You can’t do this to me!”  
“Kidnapping children who are a part of your kingdom? Hmmm doesn’t sound queeny to me.” Cassandra giggled.  
Gothel was arrested and Rapunzel took on the new role as Queen. And as her first action as Queen she returned the Moonstone to the King of the Dark Kingdom, ending the war. Eugene and the kids moved into the castle. Rapunzel and Eugene shared a kiss.  
“You are one awesome Queen.” said Eugene. And they ruled the kingdom with kindness and mercy.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the defeat of Gothel and the end of the war, Rapunzel becomes the new Queen and prepares for a grand royal banquet. However, she finds the daily life of a Queen is not as fun as she hoped to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone so this is for Rapunzel's appreciation week. This chapter specifically. It is way less violent and more fluff and lighthearted than its first part. However, I did set up some small things if I were to come back to it and continue the story. I do love writing for this one and I don't mind writing new ones every now and then. Of course if I had the motivation and ya'll want to see where this goes but for now it's fluff and some New Dream.   
> Enjoy!

A few weeks had passed since the war between the Dark Kingdom and Corona ended. Rapunzel stood out on the balcony, enjoying the summer breeze. She hadn’t been Queen long but it sure had felt like a lifetime. Eugene, Varian, Kiera, and Catelina had all seemed to enjoy the luxurious life at the castle. She had given a room to each kid, and one to Eugene as well. Cassandra moved up from being a lady in waiting to one of her most trusted guards and advisor. Yes, everyone seemed to feel at home with all the positions they were currently in. Everyone, except the Queen herself. Rapunzel, while obviously shown to be kinder and merciful than Gothel, still had a lot to learn about ruling a kingdom. She never had actual training on how to serve her royal subjects. In the past few weeks, most of the suggestions and ideas for the kingdom were made by Cassandra. And while her contribution to the kingdom has been a huge help, it would be grand if the Queen herself knew exactly what to do for her kingdom. Rapunzel dug her fingernails into the railing. All her life, she was trained to kill and attack, but did Gothel ever bother to teach her how to please her subjects? No! And it was all because of the wolf. The Wolf made her a killer. The Wolf took away her chances to be a normal Princess. She scratched the wood, growling as the memories of her ruthless attacks reminded her of the beast she was made into.

“Rapunzel,” Eugene knocked on the opened door.

Rapunzel snapped out of her secluded thoughts. “Eugene!” She put a smile on her face. “Hi.” She waved at him.

“Hi. Uh, Punzie you okay? You seem off.”

“Off?,” Rapunzel laughed at the accurate assumption. “Off? No I’m not off.” She waves it off. “I am ON! In fact, I am so on that I’m going to go take care of every single Queenly duty on my list without taking a break because you can’t turn me off!” Rapunzel goes and grabs her list and sets off to take on the day.

Eugene giggles, “She sure is a ray of sunshine.”

________

Rapunzel walked down the castle hallways, with Cassandra and the castle staff keeping her up to date with tasks at hand. Every one of her handmaidens shoved different dresses in her face and different menus for dinner. Cassandra read off every item on the list. “Then we rebuild Old Corona and repair some damage, oh and also we have to set up for a banquet later, and also we have the public art drawing contest in the courtyard that we need to set up, and then we have to sign some documents…” The list went on and on and on, and Rapunzel started tuning out. It was going to take the whole day to cross everything on that list. “Ugh Cassandra, stop it. Stop torturing me with this. I had enough.” She leaned against the wall.

Cassandra gave permission to the other maidens to leave them alone. She helped Rapunzel up, “Well, this is your life now your majesty. Gotta suck it up and get used to it!” Cassandra balled her fist and waved it, trying to sound as cheery as possible.

“I just need something to get me started. To pump up my excitement.” Rapunzel punched her fists back and forth. “Is there anything on that list that doesn't sound like slow, agonizing pain?” Cassandra blinks at her blankly. “Let me see what I can find.” Deadpanned, she stared at the long scroll and scanned every item. “Oh, we also planned to visit the tailor and get new outfits for the kids that they can wear at the banquet.”

“PERFECT!” Rapunzel gushed. She had been looking for more time to spend time with Kiera, Catelina, and Varian. Now she had the opportunity.

_______

Rapunzel walked by the corridors. She heard joyous laughter coming from Eugene’s room. When she peeked inside, she saw that all the kids were with him. “Alright guys,” Eugene packed some sandwiches and cookies inside his pack. “Are you ready for Fitzherbert’s famous treacherous trail hike?” The kids all pumped fists in the air, “YEAH!” Rapunzel smiled warmly, clutching her heart. Eugene was so good with the kids. They always did sound like a real, genuine loving family. How she wanted to be so involved with this family. How she wanted to spend so much time with them. Rapunzel finally made herself noticeable. “Ahem. Hi guys.”

They all returned the greeting. "Queen Rapunzel,” Eugene smiled. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Well, tonight is the royal banquet, and so I thought maybe we could go out and get some nice, rich new clothes for you and the kids.”

“Oh now? Well I was about to take the kids out hiking.” Eugene filled her in on how he would always take the kids on a fun hike through the forest, keeping them more comfortable and close to nature.

“Oh, I didn’t realize.” Rapunzel cupped her hands together, looking to the side.

Eugene considered her motives, “Well if it’s something important we gotta do, then we can put this on hold for another time, right kids?”

“Can this be optional?” Kiera shyly asked. Varian and Catelina bump her elbows. “Ow.”

“Oh no, no, no, it’s fine really.” Rapunzel brushed her strand of hair aside. “It really wasn’t that important. It was just one of the things on my list that I needed to do,” Rapunzel started playing with her hair and mumbled that last sentence.

“What was that?” Eugene asked.

“No-nothing.” Rapunzel sighed. She didn’t want to spoil their fun. After all, they had all day. “I, uh, have other things to get done anyway. The banquet isn’t until tonight. Plus it would be a lot safer to hike while it’s still daylight.”

“Are you sure?” Eugene laughed. “It really isn’t such a big deal. I mean we’ve taken a lot of late night hikes before. And this time, you could be able to join us.” The kids smiled at her, hoping she would take their offer for the late night hike. Rapunzel thought about it. It really would be fun. She gazed at the floor, she really did have things to do, but she didn’t want to ruin their fun. By nightfall she’ll probably be too tired anyway. Rapunzel shook her head and instead told them no. “It’s alright guys, you go and have fun. I’ll see you tonight for the banquet.”

The girls and Varian grabbed their backpacks and hugged Rapunzel. Eugene walks up to her and kisses her on the cheek. “Don’t worry, I know today might seem overwhelming, but just keep your head held high and smile through the pain. The day will be over before you know it, and we’ll all be together.” Eugene then walked out.

Rapunzel rubs her cheek. “He sure knows how to make a lady feel special.”

______

Rapunzel ran back to her room. Looking over her list and preparing herself for a big day. She wanted every event and task to perfect, especially the royal banquet. The banquet was supposed to be her time to shine and show her guests and staff what kind of Queen she intends to be. Certainly not one who would start a war. And not give drastic orders of attacks or violent speeches about defiance. However, it stumped Rapunzel to think of how she should act as Queen. Should she be the stern, more authoritative kind? Of course not too dictator like, but enough to show she was deliberate? Or should she be more carefree? Let the people do whatever they want and not be too controlling? That was what she tried preventing earlier with Eugene and the kids. She did not want them to feel they had no choice in the matter. Rapunzel believed everyone should have a say or choice in a state of conflict, shouldn’t they? She was restricted from her choices all of her life, it would not be right to strip that power from others. She sighed deeply, waiting for a definitive answer to show up. The bright glow of a magical property blinded half of Rapunzel’s face. Rapunzel shielded her face as she looked at what was causing it. The magical golden flower which was kept under a glass case shone a sunlight effect around the room. Rapunzel scoffs at it. She didn’t want anymore to do with that troublesome flower. She had kept it hidden under that case to keep it from anymore dangerous magic wielders. Rapunzel, hands on her hips. “Now what do you want?” The flower had been glowing for a week now, and at the most inconvenient times. Rapunzel didn’t want to know what it was doing and why it kept doing it. All she wanted was to have a successful day of being Queen. She took the glass case and walked over to the Royal Vault. She nodded to the guards to let her in. She walked into the vault and set the flower into the teardrop shaped vase. “Good riddance.” As Rapunzel walked away from the vault. The Golden flower glows brighter.

_______

Rapunzel ran amok as she struggled to get as much done as she could. She went into the kitchen to taste foods and choose what should be served at the banquet, “Mmm tasty.”

“Good. We still have twenty more sauces we want you to taste!” The chef remarked.

Choose what color the bows and tablecloths should be for the throne room. “Quick pink or purple?” The maiden shoved the bows and cloth in her face.

“Does it really matter, they both look pretty.” Rapunzel nervously claimed.

“YES!” All the maidens unanimously agreed.

Stand for one dull hour as the royal tailor tried to figure out the perfect dress for her. “No No No!! This will not work!” The tailor complained.

“I was thinking maybe I could just pick out my own dress to wear.”

The tailor gasped, “You dare insult my fashion tastes!”

Rapunzel waves her hands and shakes her head, “No, no I wasn’t insulting you at all. I just...uh you know…” Rapunzel struggled to find the nicest thing she could tell the tailor but he looked like he was going to cry. Rapunzel groaned, “I just think it shouldn’t be too hard to have to decide what dress is perfect for me. I already know what dress is perfect for me…” Rapunzel knew there was no fighting it. She sighs, “Just finish the sleeves and move on.”

_________

Rapunzel flopped on her bed. She had enough of the day. Increased pounding on the door drove her annoyance through the roof, “NO! GO AWAY!” Rapunzel muffled on her blanket. Cassandra opened the door, and the rambunctious noise grew louder. Many of the maidens still had requests and work for Rapunzel to approve of. Rapunzel looked irritated at the busy door. “Alright, Alright!” Cassandra strained her voice as she squeezed through the rowdy crowd. She closed the door on them. Still hearing the noise, she opens the door once more and threatens them, “NOW listen here! I got a pet owl that was taught specifically to go for the eyes first. So unless you want to be blind for the rest of your lives, I suggest you leave.” The maidens, frightened by the advisor, ran away immediately. Cassandra laughed, “Works every time.” She came in holding a cup of water. “Thought you might want some.”

Rapunzel smiles at the heartwarming gesture, “Thank you Cassandra.” She takes a sip. “Ugh. It’s evening, and I still have a few things to do before the banquet.” Rapunzel flopped back on the bed, “This has been a tiresome day.”

“Well I was looking over your list and there seems to be an event coming up that you might enjoy,” Cassandra sings the last word, knowing this will cheer her Royal Majesty up. “There’s the public art drawing contest in the courtyard!” Rapunzel immediately perks up. “Drawing? Like art drawing?” Rapunzel asked excitedly.

“Yup! It’s starting soon.”

Rapunzel jumps off her bed and grabs her paintbrushes and chalk, “Yea! This should be fun! And not life draining. And people can draw or choose to paint whatever they want. There’s no asking me what is the perfect picture to paint. And every color gets their moment to SHINE!” Rapunzel yelled as she left her room. “This is going to be fun Cass! I mean you can’t go wrong with art! I mean what could go wrong with art?” Nothing! That’s what!”

________

Rapunzel yawned in exasperation. The kids kept asking her which kind of paintbrush would be best for painting. “They’re both good Suzy.”

Suzy looked at both the brushes, one was small but another was more medium. “But as an art expert, which one would make the best picture?” Rapunzel remembered what Eugene said about smiling through the pain and followed his principle, although it was proven to be harder than she thought. “Suzy, I can tell you as an art expert, they are both fantastic and well built to conceive a picture. But remember, it isn’t the paintbrush that holds the mental image of it. It’s you. What matters is what you are able to do with that paintbrush.” Suzy giggled and replied with an “okay.”

After she ran off Cassandra crossed her arms, “Really?”

Rapunzel smirked, “Hey, a girl’s got to paint sometime.” Rapunzel grabbed some chalk and started to draw. Cassandra took some of her own favorite colors and went to draw something. For the first time today, Rapunzel had a relaxing evening.

_UNTIL...._

“Hey! You did that on purpose!!!” Suzy’s painting on the concrete had a big red splash of paint all over it.

“No I didn’t! I just tripped.” The boy who had spilled a bucket of the paint defended himself. Rapunzel went over to check on the problem, “Oh come on.” She ran over to the kids, “What’s the problem?”

“This rotten boy spilled paint on my picture!” Suzy whined.

“I did not! It was an accident Rapunzel!” Incoherent arguing soon took over and Rapunzel tried to calm them down. “Okay, maybe we should hear more on what happened so we can come to an understanding.”

Suzy grabs a paint bucket and splashes it all over the boy’s face. Rapunzel gasped.

“Ooh, I did not see that coming.” Cassandra remarked.

The boy retaliates and flicks some paint from the paint brush on to Suzy’s face. Soon a paint fight begins. Some paint splashes onto Rapunzel’s dress. She slowly backs away to her faithful advisor, “Cass, what do I do?” Rapunzel stressed. She pushed her bangs back. Suzy throws another paint bucket, but the boy dodges it and it splatters all over Feldspar instead. “ALRIGHT WHO THREW THAT?” No one responded. “Alright, well if it’s a paint fight you want, it’s a paint fight you’ll GET!” Feldspar throws paint. And soon everyone joins in.

The courtyard becomes one big canvas and painted with splatters of red, blue, and orange. It would take forever to clean this mess. Cassandra steps up, “Alright everyone. Usually I would gladly participate in a roughhousing activity like this but this is just immature.” Another splash of paint comes near the girls. Rapunzel dodges it, instead Cassandra takes the hit. Orange paint dripped off her chin. Cassandra did her best to hold her scream. Rapunzel sighed, “You want to return the favor do you? Go ahead.” Deadpanned, Cassandra picked up a bucket of paint and charged with it. “That’s it!”

Rapunzel just stood in the middle of the courtyard, watching another activity of the day go horribly wrong.

_________

Eugene walked over with the kids back to the courtyard. “Alright guys, now remember you still need to go buy some new outfits for the banquet tonight. I know dressing up is something you three dislike, but we still got to look good. Rapunzel’s been working really hard for this. And uh, it would be nice to get me a new snazzy tailcoat.” Catelina, “I don’t mind dressing up for Rapunzel.”

Varian agreed, “Me neither.”

Eugene responded, “I know you don’t, I was just trying not to out a certain someone.” They all glanced at Kiera.

When they all reached the courtyard, none of them were prepared for the chaos that had ensued. People were throwing paint everywhere and purposely destroying others’ paintings and drawings. Kiera smiled, “A paint fight! Man, we should have stayed instead of going on the hike.” Kiera ran to join the fun but Eugene grabs her by the shirt, “Enh. Enh.”

Eugene saw Rapunzel standing in the middle of the courtyard, eye twitching as more and more paint covered her dress. Rapunzel saw him, “Eugene!” She cried and ran to hug him.

Eugene comforted, “Hey, hey sweetheart. It’s okay.”

“What happened?” Varian asked.

“This was supposed to be the most fun and relaxing part of the day, then two kids started fighting and it turned into one big fight.”

“Oh I’m sorry sweetheart.” Eugene hugged her.

“This day has been nothing but a disaster.” Rapunzel buries her face in her hands.

A paint covered Cassandra made her way to her friends. She was practically covered from head to toe, “Alright, this is getting old.” Eugene snickered.

Rapunzel softened her voice, “I just wanted everyone to have fun. A time where no one needed me to make such choices for them but I guess that’s the price you pay for being the Queen.”

Eugene embraced her, “Look sweetheart. The truth is you can’t please everyone. The best thing you can do is choose what’s best for everyone.”

“You’re right Eugene. Thanks.” Rapunzel held her head high.

Eugene snapped his fingers, “Hey, why don’t you go out and take Varian and the girls to get their outfits for tonight. And me and the ice demon here will take control of the courtyard.”

“What did you call me?” Cassandra snapped.

Eugene grabs her shoulders, “Shh, we’re trying to make Rapunzel’s life easier.”

“Hmmmm alright. And it will be another thing to cross off the list.”

“Okay so we unanimously agree. Let's get to work.” Eugene and Cassandra took charge in the courtyard. Rapunzel gathered the kids and they headed to the store.

__________

Rapunzel, Kiera, Catelina, and Varian all headed to the shop. There were millions of pretty, rich, noble outfits. “Okay, take your pick!” Rapunzel happily told them. Kiera, Catelina, and Varian all ran to different parts of the store. They “oohed” and “ahhed” at the clothes before them. Rapunzel smiled sweetly at them. “Kay guys, I want you to pick what you feel is more comfortable for you. I want everyone to have fun at the banquet." Rapunzel looked around as well. She watched as the kids were having the time of their lives.

“Look Kiera, this would look pretty on you.” Catelina shoved a dress in her face.

Kiera did the same, “No this dress would look pretty on you.” The girls giggled.

Varian held up a nice maroon vest in front of him, imagining himself looking good in it. The owner of the store complimented, “That my good sir, would look marvelous on you.”

A simple pink dress caught Rapunzel’s attention. It had that nice pink silk flowing throughout the dress. And pretty flowers detailed on the sides. She admired its flawless design. Imagining herself wearing it and twirling it. Feeling free. “You know, that dress would look pretty on you.” Varian walked over to her. He was holding the vest and tunic that he picked out.

“I know, but the Royal Tailor already picked out and perfected my dress.” Rapunzel said, faking the french accent the royal tailor would speak in.

“Yes but did you like it?”

“Not really.”

“Well there’s your answer. Eugene said choose what’s best for everyone. Well, I think it would be best for everyone if their Queen was comfortable and happy. Don’t you?”

Rapunzel smiled widely, “You’re right Varian. If I feel happier in this dress, then I should wear it.”

Rapunzel swiped the dress. She pays for all the outfits they picked out. Once they leave, Rapunzel grabs in the girls and Varian for a hug. “Whoa hey, what’s this for?” Kiera asked.

Rapunzel squeezed them tighter, “It was just nice to finally spend some time with you guys. I love you guys!”

“We love you too Rapunzel!” Catelina giggled. Rapunzel grinned.

_________

When they finally returned to the courtyard, they were surprised by how clean it was. There was not an inch of paint covering the concrete or walls. Stains were barely noticeable. Rapunzel gasped for air, not believing the swift recovery Eugene and Cassandra had managed. They were only gone for an hour. Eugene and Cassandra stood in triumph as they watched their Queen savor the moment. “You guys how did you do this so fast?” Rapunzel asked.

“Well it was easy, once Cassandra stopped yelling at everyone…” Eugene glared at Cassandra. “I brought out some of Varian’s cleaning bombs. He created these for the specific purpose of cleaning everything quick and smoothly. You barely have to move a muscle.” Eugene spun one on his finger.

“Wow how inventive and creative.”

“Yea, Varian’s quite the inventor. You know, when his stuff doesn’t blow up.” Eugene complimented him.

“The castle could use someone with your talents.” Rapunzel elbows Varian. He blushes and holds his hands behind his back. The sphere Eugene spun slipped from his fingers and splattered all over Rapunzel, cleaning off some of the paint stains still on her. "Hey it worked." Rapunzel claps her hands together, “Okay, guys we still have a banquet to throw so let’s get dressed and throw the best dang banquet this kingdom has ever seen!” Everyone cheered.

Before Eugene walked off, Rapunzel pulled his hand, “Wait, we never got to pick out your outfit.”

“Well, I guess we’ll have to fix that.” Eugene smiled.

“Hmmmm. Well I saw an outfit that looked like the one you wanted. I think you might like it.”

Back at the store, Eugene comes out changed into a green tailcoat and nice white shirt with a black vest. “Oh Rapunzel I love this!” He puts on the hat. “What do you think too much?”

Rapunzel giggles, “No. I think it suits you.” She kisses him on the cheek.

_________

Everyone sat at their assigned seats. Varian, Catelina, and Kiera sat together at the head table. Waiting for their friends to come out.

Rapunzel looked out from the doors leading into the throne room. Cassandra and Eugene at each of her sides. "Are you ready?” Cassandra softly asked.

Rapunzel looked at her and then at Eugene. He smiles at her. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Rapunzel opened the door with both of her hands. As she and her friends walked down the room, everyone stood from their chairs and bowed down to their Queen. Rapunzel said hello to each and everyone of her citizens. The Royal Tailor “Hmphed” when he saw Rapunzel wearing a dress not his design. Rapunzel shrugged and smiled. She finally reached the head table. She tapped the glass with her spoon.

Before they were to eat, Rapunzel had to make a speech. “Hello everyone. I’m so glad to meet with every single one of you and I’m so glad you were all able to make it. I strive to be the best queen I can be for all of you. I want to help you all to the best of my abilities. And I know with the help of my friends,” Rapunzel gestures to everyone sitting at the head table. “I can get through anything. And unlike that last Queen, you won’t have to fear me. You can come to me for any problem you have. You can even come and just talk to me, cause I love talking to people and would love to get to know you all more. Now I can’t promise that I can please everyone, but I can promise that I will never give up on you. On our kingdom!” She raises her glass and everyone does the same. “To our kingdom. And to this wonderful night that brought us together. May the kingdom flourish and grow to years to come.” Everyone cheers and takes a drink. Everyone had dinner and ate as much as their stomachs could handle.

After a while the music started and people danced around the room. Rapunzel and Eugene danced together. Cassandra danced her way to Rapunzel, “Everything’s crossed off the list.”

Smug, Rapunzel told her, “You know what to do.”

“With pleasure.” Cassandra twirled her way to the fireplace and threw the list into the fire, turning it to ash.

Eugene twirls Rapunzel around. “See, the day wasn’t much of a bust as you thought it was going to be. How are you feeling?”

Rapunzel, lost in the magic of the dance, laid her head on Eugene’s shoulder, “Never been happier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, don't know when I will update again. Depends on how motivated I am to continue it, cause I got some other fics to work on but who knows?


End file.
